


No Secrets Safe in the Morning

by CrossMirror



Series: No Secrets Safe in the Morning [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: As a Means of Introduction, As a Setup for Jokes, Cannibalism, Comedy, Denial, F/F, Gen, Muscles, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sex Jokes, Sexual Frustration, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossMirror/pseuds/CrossMirror
Summary: Fang finds out a secret.Serah is exposed.Lightning learns the horrible truth.





	No Secrets Safe in the Morning

“Are you, or are you not, a cannibal?” Lightning said, her arms crossed and face grimacing at her suspicious and nervous girlfriend.

“Hunny, the way you ask that puts me under a lot of pressure,” Fang said, avoiding eye contact.

“A lot of pressure?” Lightning raised her voice, “I wake up to you holding me, ensnared in your trap, with you gnawing in my shoulder!” 

“I didn't gnaw in your shoulder. I gave you affection.”

The conversation cut short when Serah waddled to Lightning and Fang in the front room, heavy step by heavy step. She rubbed her eyes and shot a threatening look at her older sister, Lightning, for waking her up earlier than expected. Serah's tired eyes burned from staring, so she closed them, took a deep breath, holding off some morning crankiness, and gritted,

“Good morning. What's gotten everyone so  _ loud _ today,  _ Lightning _ ?”

Serah turned to Fang.

“Oh, hi Fang. You spent last night here? Must've been a  _ good sleep. _ ”

Lightning understood her sister's not-so-passive aggression, and spoke in her indoor voice,

“I'm sorry for waking you, Serah. But I woke up to Fang eating me.”

“Gross,” Serah reacted.

Lightning continued, “No, Serah. It's horrible. I'm very upset. Let me show you what Fang did.”

“No please, I don't want to see,” Serah begged. She covered her eyes..

Lightning undid the first few buttons on her top and revealed her shoulder.

“Look!” Lightning moved closer to her sister.

Serah sensed her sister's presence, right in front of her face. Lightning wasn't going to move anytime soon. Serah gave up and peeked.

“Oh, I thought it was something else,” she sighed with relief.

Fang, who had watched the Farron entertainment, couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

Serah looked at Lightning's shoulder, but not before swinging a fist at Fang for not clarifying earlier. Fang stepped back, but not fast enough, taking a punch in the gut. She underestimated Serah.

“What am I supposed to look at?” Serah asked.

“Fang chewed in my flesh,” Lightning said.

All Serah saw was a few round reddish marks.

“Well, Fang certainly didn’t… eat you. More like, she tasted you.” 

“It wasn't tasting, it was affection,” Fang insisted.

“Yeah, yeah affection. It's just a hickey, Lightning.” Serah said, trying to get rid of the intrusive image.

Fang put her arm around the younger sister from the side and pulled her close.

“Thank you Serah, at least someone agrees with me.”

Fang tightened her hold. Serah noticed Fang's firm grip, and her guns. Serah never knew Fang packed so much heat, and blushed at the realization, causing her to involuntary whisper,

“M-muscles…” 

Fang noticed. “So this why you're attracted to Snow,” she flexed her arm.

Serah gripped Fang's wrist to stop the flexing.

“You can't expose me like this,” Serah warned.

“Why so aggressive, Serah? Suffering from lack of Snow dick?” Fang grinned.

The grin was short-lived as Fang felt Serah escape. Serah deftly put Fang's arm behind her back, and kicked Fang behind the knee, forcing her to a height where Serah could put Fang in a choke-hold. Fang underestimated Serah again.

“This level of exposure is not okay!” Serah yelled.

Fang couldn't rip Serah's arms open. Nor could Fang stand with Serah's foot digging behind her knee. Had Serah always been this strong? At least Fang knew Serah wasn't getting any.

“Hunny, please help me,” Fang choked out.

Lightning hesitated.

“You kind of had it coming, honey. You can't make sex jokes around Serah. She's too young to understand them.”

Serah freed her prisoner. Both looked at Lightning.

“Lightning,” Serah began, “I’m not too young at all. In fact, I have most definitely had sex… with Snow.”

“No, that's not true! My cute little sister is pure and innocent, like me!” Lightning hugged Serah, to shield her from adult activities.

The implication of her older sister's words shook Serah. What she thought she knew wasn't true. Serah looked at a shifty, red-faced Fang, who avoided her gaze. Fang knew that Serah knew. Fang wasn't putting out.

The pressure to explain herself became too much for Fang.

“Listen, I--” Fang started.

“No, you don't have to explain yourself,” Serah interrupted, “You'll do it when you do it.”

Fang nodded.

“I just get really shy around my hunny,” Fang said, while patting Lightning, which Lightning enjoyed.

“And I am not a virgin, especially around Snow,” Serah said, while also patting Lightning, which Lightning did not enjoy.


End file.
